QueenSelene16
by Livy2019
Summary: Cinder, a popular fangirl on , is reluctantly dragged to the carnival by her friend, Iko. Kai, a studious teen who just wants to finish writing his speech, is begged by his little sister to go to the carnival. When they meet, Kai and his fangirl sister become friends with Cinder and discover common interests, one of them being a certain fanfiction writer. Kaider
1. Chapter 1

**QueenSelene16**

Cinder's POV:

 _I hope you are happy with Mulan's decision and I'll post the next chapter tomorrow night with Mushu's reaction. Special thanks to NA1NS1, PrinceKaiRocks, Tomatolover212, and Cresswell4ever, my most loyal reviewers. –Selene_

I post my latest chapter, save all of my work and then shut down the laptop. The rickety metal chair squeaks loudly in protest as I push away from the desk and run my fingers through my messy brown hair. I temporarily close my eyes, wishing I could crawl under the covers of my nice, warm bed. I had woken up at six in the morning and remembered I'd promised my readers an update by this morning. I'd originally planned to write last night but Adri made me mop every floor in the house and redo the laundry – twice; and it was all because I had missed my curfew the night before that by five minutes. Stupid traffic.

Now Iko was coming over in a half hour to drag me to the carnival and I still needed to shower. Quickly undressing, I take a short, cold shower and throw on jean shorts and my favorite Mulan t-shirt that says _I'll make a man out of you_. The doorbell rings just as I finish pulling my hair into a ponytail, and slip my feet into worn flip flops on my way to the door.

"Are you ready to go eat a ton of food and meet cute boys at the carnival?" squeals my best friend as soon as I step onto the wooden porch.

"Iko, we both know you are going to be the one to meet a cute guy and I'm going to sit on a bench with the food, responding to reviews on my phone."

"No way!" she argues. "This year, you are going to find someone you like and fall in love and I am going to be the maid of honor at your wedding."

Sighing, I ignore Iko's futile arguing and climb into her jeep. She puts the key in the ignition and we drive off to the annual carnival.

 **Next chapter will be Kai's POV! Please R &R to let me know if I should keep writing this story and with requests. xoxo- Livy**


	2. Chapter 2

Kai's POV:

"Pleeeaaaaase? Can we please go to the carnival?" begs Nainsi. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"I really need to finish writing this speech, so for the thousandth time, leave me alone," I say through clenched teeth. I love my sister but she can be super annoying. Especially in times like right now when she wants something from me.

"If you take me to the carnival today, I will let you finish your speech and you won't hear me ask you for anything else until it is done," she reasons. "All of my friends are going, Kai!"

"Fine, but you have to promise not to bother me when we get back." If I don't take her, she will never stop her begging and then she'll spend all of tomorrow complaining that I didn't let her go to the stupid carnival and I'll never get my peace and quiet.

Nainsi jumps up and down, clapping her hands, and runs down the hall to find her shoes. I save the beginning of my speech on my laptop and grab the car keys. The carnival is only ten minutes away and Nainsi sings at the top of her lungs the whole ride there. When she does something, that thirteen year old goes all out.

After parking in a grassy field, I pay for our tickets and we step through the gate into the crowd of people walking towards concession stands, game booths, and striped tents. I watch a little boy take a picture next to a red-nosed clown with rainbow hair while Nainsi spins around in a circle to see which rides are the closest and have the shortest lines.

"So now that you've dragged me here, what do you want to do first?" I ask her excited expression. She points to the nearest roller coaster.

 **Thank you PennTheWriter and guest for you reviews! I'll update again tomorrow with Cinder's POV! xoxo- Livy**


	3. Chapter 3

Cinder's POV:

After following Iko on and off of rides for the past couple hours, I decide to take a popcorn break. I search for the closest popcorn vender and leave Iko by the ring toss booth where she is currently flirting with somebody she knows from school. Some guy named Kinney. Or was it Kyle? Either way, I want no part in witnessing that.

"OMG! I love your shirt!" compliments a teen a few inches shorter than me with short, black hair and a plate of very sugary fried dough.

"Thanks," I reply awkwardly. I'm not used to getting compliments from anyone other than Iko, and definitely not from strangers. I turn to face the back of the tall, bulky man in front of me in line, not expecting her to continue the conversation.

"Mulan is my favorite Disney movie! I love it so much!"

"It's my favorite too," I add, preparing to turn away again.

"Have you read any of the fanfiction?" She asks. Fanfiction? Did she just ask if I read fanfiction? Well, if she is a fellow lover of then she should be easy to talk to. Right?

"Yeah, I love the fics on ." I've just become the next in line to order so I tell the red haired girl behind the counter that I want a small popcorn and hand her some cash. As I'm being handed my popcorn, my new, young friend frantically waves a tall boy with dark hair over to us.

I step out of line as he reaches us and the girl nearly shouts, "Kai, this girl reads Mulan fanfiction!"

The boy, Kai, smiles and pushes his hair out of his chocolate brown eyes, "And does this girl have a name?"

"Cinder." I extend my hand for him to shake and he takes it.

"I'm Kai."

"Oh yeah! I'm Nainsi by the way!" the chatty teen informs me.

"So, you read Mulan fanfiction?" Kai asks.

"Yeah. I write it more than I read it though," I admit. I don't know why I just told him that. I only just met these two and they already know more about me than my family does. Not that that's saying much. My step mother and step sisters don't care what I do as long as it doesn't affect them.

"Really? What's your username?" Kai asks. "Maybe I- Nainsi has read some of your work."

I raise my eyebrows, but don't ask Kai about his slip up. I wonder why he doesn't want me to know he reads fanfiction too. Or maybe he just doesn't want Nainsi to know. She seems like the kind of girl to never let him forget something that could be used against him. Good thing she wasn't paying attention. Instead, Nainsi was scanning the row of striped tents across from the concession stands.

"I think I just saw some of my friends in the palm reading tent. Can I go see them for a second?" Nainsi interrupts, abruptly. "I'll be right back."

Kai nods his confirmation and she skips off to the tent with the gold moons and stars dangling from the entrance on clear strings, leaving me alone to make conversation with a very attractive stranger.


	4. Chapter 4

Kai's POV

Nainsi waves me over excitedly and introduces me to a pretty brunette girl named Cinder who apparently reads and writes fanfiction. I've got to give my sister more credit. Leaving me with a beautiful girl around my age who loves reading as much as I do because Nainsi "saw her friends"? The little matchmaker is sneaky.

"What's your username?" I inquire again once I witness Nainsi safely slip into a tent. A rosy blush floods Cinder's cheeks.

"Um, it's QueenSelene16," she says to the ground, shuffling her feet.

I can only stand there gaping at her like an idiot. She is my favorite fanfiction writer. Nainsi's favorite too. We've both read all of her fics.

"No way," I gasp when I pull myself together – a little. "That's my favorite writer. _You're_ my favorite writer."

Cinder looks surprised and her blush deepens. "You read my fics?"

I nod enthusiastically. Just because I don't want Nainsi to know I read fanfiction, doesn't mean I have to pretend in front of this girl. "They're amazing. The stories are all so unique and the characters are captured perfectly and – " I halt my rambling. I'm not helping myself impress this girl at all. She doesn't seem to mind though. A slight smile appears on Cinder's face and she bites her bottom lip to hold back a laugh.

I scratch the back of my head like I always do when I'm nervous or in an awkward situation. What do I say next?

"Why did you pick Selene instead of Cinder?" I ask.

"My best friend, Iko, and I used to play a game when we were little where we would pretend to be queens and make up names, and I was always Selene," Cinder explains with a shrug. "Also, Cinder isn't a very common name so I need a fake one in case someone who knows me reads my writing and tells my stepmom or stepsister about it."

"Why keep it a secret from them? Your writing is brilliant."

Cinder keeps silent for a moment, pondering how to phrase her next words. "They don't appreciate literature in any form, and knowing about my writing would just be another part of my life they want to take away or a joke for them to use against me."

I consider her family problem and admire her for pursuing her passion with very little support from the people who are supposed to help her through life but seem to be dragging her down instead.

"So do you – "

"Kai!" Nainsi shrieks, running towards me at full speed with a pleading expression on her face. What could she possibly want now?

 **I started school this week and have been super busy with volleyball so updates will be every few days. I'll try to update on the long weekend. xoxo- Livy**


	5. Chapter 5

Cinder's POV:

Nainsi interrupts Kai's next question to ask for some of the tickets they bought at the entrance, and Kai hands her a few.

Waving a string of tickets in the air Kai asks, "Would you like to go on the Ferris wheel with me, Cinder?"

"Me?" I ask, incredulously.

"Is there another pretty girl called Cinder?" he smirks, making me emit a nervous giggle, and Nainsi shows an almost devilish grin.

"I ship it!" She claims and shoves her brother closer to me before running to the roller coaster. Kai and I slowly drift towards the Ferris wheel, and after that, the haunted house, and then to the bumper cars. Sometime in between rides, our hands have become intertwined as we casually stroll around the carnival and chat.

A while later, we run into Iko and the boy from school – who's name, I discovered, is in fact Kinney – and I introduce Kai. Iko and Kinney have gone on as much rides as Kai and I, so when Iko shares how exhausted she is, we agree that it is time to go home.

Kai hugs me goodbye and before releasing me he says, "You write good."

"I think it's _well_ ," corrects Iko.

"Actually, it's a Mulan quote."

Iko raises her eyebrows at me, knowing very well that I don't tell people about my fanfiction. Especially if I've just met them.

I shrug at her and thank Kai. Then, I leave the carnival with Iko, happier than I was when we arrived this morning. I even have an idea for a new fanfic that I start as soon as I get home.

Kai's POV:

"Did you get her number?" interrogates Nainsi on the car ride home. "You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty."

"Yes Nainsi, I got her number." I try to sound annoyed, but I can't stop smiling like a fool. I'm so glad Nainsi begged me to go to this carnival.

Cincer's POV:

I write the new fanfic and post the finished product immediately. It's the fastest I've ever written a story. Opening with the shout outs to loyal reviewers, and ending with the words, "We went on every ride twice."

 **Another story is complete. I'm sorry this last chapter took so long, but I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! xoxo- Livy**


End file.
